Fall
by Sooty Wing
Summary: [Completed] The Teen Titans have fallen from city heroes to losers. People hate and mistrust them. How did this all happen?
1. Maybes :Raven

Well, another story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. **  
**

**Fall- Chapter 1  
**

Raven's POV

_"So passes away the glory of the world." _

The piercing sound of screams through the midnight sky echoed in our ears all the way home. Although we, the Teen Titans, had won our battle, it still seemed to be such a great burden. I seemed to be the only one who could cope with myself, and my emotions.

Ever since Terra had betrayed us, the people of Jump City had started to doubt us. One doubt led to another, until many people didn't trust us at all any more. Police interfered with our missions, and a few people had even gotten killed getting in the way. The deaths had led more and more people to fear and hate us. They call us murderers and freaks. They are now afraid. Always afraid of what might happen to them, just walking out on the street, like any other day.

The strength of fear in these people keeps me from sleeping sometimes. Living in a constant fear is hard on the city folk; they have always had someone to protect them.

Poor Starfire. This has been the hardest on her, I think. People who used to love her now feared and hated her. Starfire lived on happiness, and now there was only darkness. I, myself, prefer the darkness, but Starfire wilted in it. She has been unusually quiet and thoughtful. Such a happy soul, forced to hide in the cruel reality of the world. A new Starfire has come. This Starfire is quiet, understanding, fierce, and unbelievably ruthless. Her eyes are always angry or sad, never joyous. I believe the true Starfire is still somewhere inside, but she will not come back under the circumstances, maybe never again.

Beast Boy, too, has changed. He no longer laughs and makes jokes, but sits and thinks. It makes me sad whenever I see him crying quietly when he thinks no one can see. Beast Boy is more depressed than me. Aqualad used to stop by to try and cheer him up, without success. Eventually Aqualad had to move away, for the ocean was too polluted for him to live safely there anymore. Last I heard he was somewhere down south.

Robin is the most depressed of us all. He sits in his room, or the evidence room, staring emptily into the newspaper clippings about Slade, and what we used to be. He thinks that there is nothing we can do to stop the criminals running loose. Because of his lack of motivation to fight, it is obvious it will not be too long before villains take over the entire city. I do not know how he lost the incentive to fight; it was something he also used to push us forward, but it is as if he stopped caring.

Cyborg is taking the new silence badly. He tries to provoke Beast Boy into playing video games, or watching stupid movies. Nothing seems to work. With each try, he gets less and less determined. He seems so lonely because Robin spends his time brooding over things that should have been done, Beast Boy doesn't see the point of life anymore, and Starfire is not Starfire without her constant joy. Perhaps that is why I have finally succumbed to playing video games with him. I know I do not laugh or yell as much as Beast Boy does, and do not have half of Cyborg's skill, but he appreciates the effort. He even lets me win sometimes. Otherwise, Cyborg has changed very little.

Various criminals often sends us messages to boast about their assumed victory. Robin has them all in his room, and rereads the letters, and watches the videos over and over again. It is all absolutely pointless. They don't even try to change the people's minds, except Cyborg, whose attempts are weak. I say nothing, because if I do, they all just give me sad looks.

In battle they are all pathetic. Starfire has lost her righteous fury, and can't even fly sometimes, for she has lost her joy. Her once powerful star bolts have become little more than sparks. Robin doesn't get up after he is knocked down once. Beast Boy makes idiotic choices and feeble attempts to attack. It amazes me that we even win occasionally.

They get me so frustrated, and angry, I'm surprised that I haven't lost control yet. But I must keep my emotions under control. Anger is pointless and will do nothing to change their minds. Perhaps it might even convince them that we are monsters. Maybe they are already convinced of it. I have caught Robin trying to slit his wrists more than once. Cyborg and I have to make sure we can always see him. We even put a camera in Robin's room, to prevent self-injury. Yet he doesn't seem to mind. Pathetic? Past that.

Five people died tonight. One of them was a child, one was a mother. Dr. Chang's robots killed the first three, but the mother and her child are our fault. A certain green tiger missed his target and his outstretched paws sunk into the child's throat, almost instantly killing her. I wonder what her last thought was. Her last emotion. Fear, probably. Everything is fear now. The mother screamed and screamed and screamed. I cannot get the image out of my head of a sobbing mother holding her dead child's limp and bloody body. Tonight I will have nightmares about it, if I can ever get to sleep. The mother's pain was ended quickly however. A certain alien girl's star sparks started a fire, which didn't affect the robot, but killed the mother quickly. The child and mother's ashes will be buried together tomorrow. It is tragic that the child never get to live his life fully, and the mother will never see her baby grow up. I am sure the others will have nightmares tonight.

I'm disgusted. I'm disgusted with the team, the city, and most of all myself. I know, yet do not mind the fact that Cyborg has most likely installed a hidden camera in my room as well as the rest of the Tower. I was wrong. Cyborg has changed. He has become a worrywart. I could not save the mother or child. I cannot save my team from destroying themselves. I hear the other Titans crying, yet I do nothing. I do not believe there is any hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is late at night, and I am the only one up. I am sure of this. The other Titans' nightmares and guilt, mixed with the city's fear is enough to keep me from sleeping. This is my third night without sleep. I wonder how long I can live without sleep and just meditation. I wonder if that's even possible. I wonder a lot now. It seems all I can do is think and brood and wonder.

I begin to meditate to ease my throbbing headache from their nightmares. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos…" repeating these words over and over help soothe the pain. My mind begins to wander into different thoughts. I remember scenes of the past, old memories.

Memories are so precious. More precious than anyone can ever comprehend. Our memories are what push us forward, destroy us, hold us back, or save our lives. Some people chose to ignore their memories, and others cannot remember memories. I pity those people because they do not remember. The others think that I am one of those people who lock their memories away, just because I have never chose to tell them what those memories are.

The Teen Titans never realized that they gave me the best memories in my life. I know when I am old, and dying that I will look back on these years and smile, and maybe, just maybe, I will die happy.

Do they realize? Do they know that they have given the best time of my life? A time that will make me happy the rest of my life? Maybe, maybe not. Maybe one day I'll tell them. Maybe one day I'll tell them everything they never knew about me, and maybe they'll understand. Life is full of so many maybes. Maybe this, maybe that, maybe not.

No, I do not think they realize. But one day they will. One day I will tell them, and they will understand. Maybe one day there will be hope again.

Maybe. One day.

* * *

_"So passes away the glory of the world." _I really don't know who said this. It was written on the board in homeroom one day. So if you know, please tell me. 

R&R please.


	2. Coldfire :Starfire

-_"So passes away the glory of the world" _(chapter 1) was said by Cornelius a Lapide. Thank you Night's Soul for telling me that!

This chapter is a little longer than the others and is in Starfire's point of view. Different chapters will be told in different POVs. Sorry if it's confusing.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Fall (Chapter 2)**

Starfire's POV

I never thought life could be so…cruel. I never thought innocent people could hate, and fear so much. I used to believe love and friendship were the most important things in the world, and the strongest. Now I can see that hatred and fear is stronger and the reason to survive is the most important.

Robin has lost that reason. When I first noticed a slight change in his behavior, I thought he just was not himself, and perhaps a little sick. But I remember one particular night more than any other when Raven walked into our room of living, more grim and angry usual. I had asked her what was wrong, and if I could help in any way. She told me, a little angrily, that Robin had tried to slit his wrists, and that she found cuts on his arm. I had not understood what she meant, and why Raven was so angry over it.

_"He tried to _kill _himself, Star. He tried to commit _suicide. _To kill yourself is pathetic. It is cowardly."_

Those were her words. To be honest, I did not believe Robin would ever try and kill himself and leave us. Well, I never believed he would ever work for Slade or lie to us either. But he had good intentions then. Killing himself wouldn't have helped anyone. I am arguing with myself again. I seem to do it often.

I used to do believe that Raven hated me when we first met. I thought I annoyed her to no end. As time passed, however, I learned Raven could not show her emotions, and really did care about us. I think she truly hates me now. Raven confronted me once, asking for me to tell me what was wrong, and why I had changed. More like demanded now that I look back. I almost told her how I wanted things to go back to the way they were before people hated us, hated me. I almost broke down weeping in front of her, like I might have done before these changes. Something had stopped me, and I lied to her, pretending that everything was perfect. I think she knew the truth anyway.

Beast Boy worries me, though I try and show no emotion like Raven does. Terra's betrayal and imprisonment hurt him more than I can see. I have never seen someone cry so much over one person. He keeps to himself, locked away in his room, even more than Raven does. I cannot help but wonder what he does all that time.

Cyborg is very worried about us all. He always makes sure that he can see Robin, and takes food to Beast Boy, mostly tofu. He makes jokes to try and keep up in a light mood, and often cooks and cleans for us. Cyborg has installed cameras into every room in our Tower, so he can watch us at all times. It disturbs me to know that he is watching our every moves.

Raven plays video games with Cyborg now! Is it even possible? I think Raven and Cyborg have grown closer, not as lovers, just closer friends. Raven helps Cyborg in his cleaning and cooking, and spends time with him to cheer him up. She does not want him to fall into depression like the rest of us. She is the strength that keeps the Titans held together. I believe if Raven ever falls (though I do not believe she will ever fall) everything will fall to pieces. Robin used to be that strength. Now Raven has taken on the burden of leadership, holding everyone together. Does Raven's inability to feel her emotions help her become stronger than the rest of us?

I cannot fly. I cannot find the joy that gives me the gift of flight. Unable to fly, I believe I have reached the level of depressed, which does not help me regain my joy. My Tamaranian powers are retreating, for my emotions no longer can be summoned. This scares me more than any monster or criminal has.

I traveled to the future once. People say it cannot be done, but it can and has been done. The future I saw was a grim one. The city was in despair, it was cold, and skies were dark. I saw Robin, not as the Robin we know (or knew), but as Nightwing, a solitary shadow hero. I saw Cyborg, old and restricted to a broken tower. I saw Beast Boy, old and afraid, as a one man freak circus. I saw Raven, strong Raven, as a broken figure, all alone, her mind gone. I was horrified that that was what we were doomed to be, before I realized the future can always be changed.

Now I wonder if the future I saw was actually better than the one we are headed to currently. The criminals that are taking over our beloved city are destroying it. I am saddened to see such a beautiful place ripped apart piece by piece. Perhaps it will be better if I return to Tamaran. Where is my true home? On Earth, where my friends are battling for their lives, or on Tamaran, where all is peaceful and happy?

Yesterday I killed an unsuspecting mother. Beast Boy killed her little child. On Tamaran we would be punished with a death sentence for these people were absolutely innocent; guilty of nothing but walking down the street to their warm home after having fun. Raven plans on going to their funeral today, but I do not think I will. I do not want to see people's faces as they stare at me in horror for what I have done. I do not want to see the mother's husband weeping over his loss. No, I do not think I will go. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg will not go either, I think.

"Starfire, come on. We'll be late for the service. Wear something black." Raven's voice drifts in through my door, impatient.

"Actually, I did not plan on going." I say reluctantly for Raven will surely disapprove.

"Then you are as heartless as your sister Blackfire." Raven states, unmoved.

"I am not anything like Blackfire!" I yell, flinging the door open. Raven does not flinch at my outburst. She is wearing a long black dress without her usual blue cape.

"Then put on something black and come with me." Raven answers calmly. Has she planned this out? Did she expect my reaction?

"Will the others be attending?" I ask. Perhaps I will be able to stay if the others are.

"No." Raven replies coolly.

"Then why must I?" I say immediately.

"I thought you, of all people, would understand why." Raven responds. "Very well. If you insist on hiding your face, I will go alone." I am silent. Her words cut deep, and I stare at her retreating back. Raven has gone to an uncountable number of these funerals. None of us have gone with her, and usually she doesn't even ask. Every time she returns depressed looking. I have been a coward. I am afraid of these people and will not face them as Raven does.

She turns and looks at me thoughtfully and says quietly. "Blackfire deserves her name. Not that long ago, you deserved the name Starfire, too. I am not so sure anymore. Perhaps Coldfire would be more appropriate."

"Wait. I, I will go with you." I stutter. Is she right? Do I no longer deserve my lovely name, Starfire? Would Coldfire fit me better?

"Then hurry up." Raven tells me. Perhaps I will be able to lighten her heart today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral was being held outside, in a beautiful place. The grass was very green, and the trees were all straight and strong. It had a sort of melancholy feeling to it though. I would not what to be buried in such a gloomy place of tears, no matter how beautiful.

I had to borrow a black outfit from Raven; it is a long, velvety black skirt, with black flowers flowing on it. I am also wearing a plain black, long-sleeved top. I feel out of place here. No doubt Raven does as well.

"This way," Raven whispers to me, and she leads me to one of the front row benches. We are sitting next to a young man with fair hair, who is crying silently. An old couple are next to him, tears slipping down their faces as they try to comfort the sobbing man. Raven does not look at them, but her dark eyes are full of pity. Suddenly I realize we are sitting next to the mother and child's family. The mother whose death is my fault. The child who never got to live past ten. I suddenly have a sick feeling in my stomach, and I look away.

The service begins and an old man speaks. He speaks of many things, some things I do not understand, and some things like hope. He does not speak too long, and motions to the fair-haired man to come up. The man's voice shook and quivered as he spoke, and he told the small crowd about his wife, Jane Lee, and his little son, Danny. I cannot listen to this; I cannot listen to talk of a mother I killed. A few other people spoke as well, each speaking of Mrs. Lee and Danny. After about three other people had stood in front of us, talking about how good-hearted the Lees were and best wishes to them, but then an old woman motions to us.

Raven stands and walks slowly up to speak. I am amazed. Did Raven speak for every funeral she went to?

"My name is Raven," she begins, "and I am here to represent the Teen Titans." There are some gasps in the crowd at this; they have obviously heard how Jane and Danny Lee were killed.

"I know that two of our members killed Mrs. Lee and Danny. They did not deserve to die." Raven continues. Where does she gain the courage to stand up in front of these people and admit that her team killed two people they loved?

"What were Mrs. Lee and Danny guilty of? Nothing. Only walking down the street, having a good time, enjoying life." Is she taking a side against the Titans?

"I was there. It was a gruesome sight to see. Nobody deserved it." Raven pauses and looks to me, "But please remember that the Titans were trying to help. You can argue against that, and I agree. We could have done more to distract Dr. Chang's robots so they would move away from resident areas. More than two lives could have been spared."

Raven takes a deep breath and says, "But accidents happen, and the Titans are not what we used to be, just as the city is not what it used to be. Nothing will bring Mrs. Lee and Danny back, but we will do our best to keep history from repeating itself. I can only hope you can find the strength to forgive us."

Raven's small speech is done. She has moved these people to tears. They will forgive her. And what will I have done? I have only sat here and listened to them. I have not admitted my guilt, and Raven has when she didn't kill them. I did. It's my fault. And yet, I will have done nothing about it. What does that make me? A monster? Coldfire?

As we are leaving this gloomy place, I say quietly, "You are right. I deserve my name Starfire as much as Mrs. Lee and Danny deserved to die. I am a monster. You are strong. I can only wish I could be like you."

At first I do not think Raven heard me. But about halfway home, she answers, "No. You are not a monster. If you were a monster you would not care that those two are dead. You are strong, Star. You just need to find your inner strength." We walk the rest of the way home in silence, and I think about what Raven has said.

Is she right? Do I just need to find my inner strength? If I am not a monster, what am I? Am I Starfire? Or am I Coldfire?


	3. Six Months :Cyborg

This chapter's a little shorter, but oh well. Thanks to reviewers!

Night's Soul- Robin's POV will come eventually. I think Beast Boy might be next though because he's kind of been out of the picture....

Disclaimer- I do not and never will own the Teen Titans. I do own the poem, Six Months, at the bottom however. Enjoy!

**Fall (Chapter 3)**

Cyborg's POV

Raven and Starfire are off at someone's funeral. I don't know whose. I've lost track of them all. I also don't know Raven convinced Starfire to go. Even though Raven has gone to every funeral we have been invited to, no one else has. Robin and Beast Boy obviously weren't going to go, so I wasn't going to leave them alone. Maybe I should pay Robin a visit.

Walking to Robin's room I think about the past. Six months ago, I wouldn't have needed to make sure Robin doesn't hurt himself when we're not looking. Six months ago Beast Boy and Starfire would still be laughing. Six months ago, Raven wouldn't be playing video games just to make me feel better, and wouldn't be the new, unofficial leader of the Teen Titans.

"Hey, Robin, wanna come out and play some video games? Bet you can't beat the invincible Cyborg!" I try to sound cheerful when I knock on his door, but it's hard. Six months ago I wouldn't need to try and coax him out of his room.

"No that's okay. Go on without me." Robin is so depressed it scares me sometimes. Well, actually, all the time.

"Aw, come on man! You're just scared I'm going to beat you." I enter his room without asking. Forget privacy. Robin's slowly killing himself inside. He's hunched over towards the wall with all the newspaper clippings. His newest one is titled, "Titans Fall Harder!" There are more subtitles that mention all the deaths we've caused.

"You don't get it Cyborg! Those things are pointless! We shouldn't be here. We should be fighting crime." Robin says angrily.

"Then why aren't we?" I ask.

"Because people get killed anytime we try!" he answers.

"They didn't use to. We can avoid deaths again." I point out.

"Not if people keep getting in the way." He almost yells. He is pacing the floor angrily now. "If we kill anymore, people will never forgive us!"

"Listen, man. We can try harder to keep the criminals away from people. It's better than sitting here doing nothing. And some people have forgiven us. But the rest won't if we continue to do nothing." I persist, in a calm tone, like someone would use when talking to a spooked animal. I also do not mention the fact that it's only because Raven goes out and talks to these people, in their homes, on the street, anywhere they'll listen, that some have forgiven us.

"We're falling apart Cyborg. There's nothing we can do anymore." Robin yells.

"We haven't fallen to pieces yet! There's plenty we can do, the only problem is Raven's the only one with enough guts to do it!" I bellow back. Beast Boy will not mind the yelling. He will not care.

"Yeah? Raven's taking over us! She tells us what to do and we do it! That was my job!" Robin shouts. He's insane. The only reason Raven has become our leader is because Robin can't. I think she said something about mental instability once.

"Look, relax! She's only trying to help. Once you're ready you can have the job back." I say, trying to calm down, and speak softer.

"Well, I am ready! I never was unready!" Robin is still yelling.

"Yo, chill man. I'm going to leave know, 'k?" I respond, slowly backing out of his room. He doesn't care. I walk down to the living room, where I can watch the security cameras. Raven is sitting on the couch, meditating, when I get there.

"How was the funeral?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"Fine." Raven replies shortly. I turn on the video cameras. Robin is pacing like a caged animal, and muttering to himself. Beast Boy is staring off into space. Starfire is curled into a ball, crying. I guess the funeral had a big effect on her.

I don't say anything because there really is nothing to talk to Raven about. So I watch the screen emptily. Beast Boy has fallen asleep on the floor again. Starfire is writing in something that looks like a journal. Robin is still pacing, but has stopped muttering.

"Starfire thinks she is a monster." Raven says quietly.

"Why?" I ask, puzzled. Star? A monster? Right, and it's raining chickens.

"Because she could do nothing to comfort the family. Because she killed the little boy, Danny." She answers, "Also, it might be because I compared her to her sister. Then told her that perhaps she deserves the name Coldfire, instead of Starfire. I was only trying to get her to come with me, but I think she took it very seriously." Raven pauses, and rubs her head slowly.

"It's not your fault, Rae. Stop taking all the blame. It's not always your fault." I tell her. I am suddenly aware of how old and tired her eyes look. They do not look like a teenager's eyes should look. They look like an old man's. Raven reminds me of how Robin used to be.

"I still feel like it is." Raven replies.

"Well, it's not." I state, and say no more.

Six months ago she wouldn't have taken all the blame. She would have been telling me it's not all my fault, instead of our places being reversed. Of course, six months ago, Beast Boy would be playing video games with me or annoying Raven, Starfire would be cooking her odd alien foods, Robin would be training, and Raven would be reading horror books. But that was all six months ago. I wish Terra was never here, though it was kind of fun while she was, and Beast Boy was happy.

It's so weird to look at everyone now, so depressed and sad, and think that we were once all happy. That once, the Tower was full of laughter. Who knew six months could change your life? Only six months.

_**Six Months**_

_Six months ago you would have cared_

_Six months ago you were always there_

_Always there helping by my side_

_Now you shut yourself away and hide_

_Six months ago you would smile_

_Six months ago you'd make it worth while_

_But now that six months have passed by_

_All you can ever do now is cry_

_Your smile would shine and always show_

_But that was all six months ago_

-Dark Kitsune of Ra


	4. Terra :Beast Boy

Well, here's another chapter. Sorry to all those waiting for Robin; he's next, I promise!

This chapter is less depressing, in my opinion, but Robin's will most likely make up for that. Hmmm, Robin's going to be hard to write...

Oh yeah, and I'm not exactly positive when the plaque in front of Terra's statue says, but I think it's pretty close.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. Enjoy!

**Fall (Chapter 4)**

Beast Boy's POV

Terra. Everything is centered around Terra. If it hadn't been for Terra, we wouldn't have defeated Slade. If it hadn't been for Terra, life wouldn't be such a mess now. But I guess no one else understands that. No one else feels how I feel. Especially not Raven.

Raven has become the new extreme Robin. She leads us in battles, and pretty much everything else. She also goes to all these funerals and stuff, even though she's the only one. Raven's not here half the time, because she's at who-knows-where. It's so ironic that she used to be the only one depressed among us, and now she's the only one that's not depressed. Weird.

Robin? I don't know what happened to Robin. No one knows what happened. Raven thinks he's slowly been going downhill, but none of us noticed until it was too late. He's depressed like the rest of us. He's not fit to lead the Titans anymore than Silkie is.

Cyborg worries a lot now. And I mean **a lot**. He's installed cameras in every room in the Tower to make sure none of us try and kill ourselves. Even the bathrooms! Talk about paranoid. He brings me tofu and stuff to eat, because I never really go out of my room anymore.

Starfire is quiet, and not so alien any more. I really miss the old Star. The one who didn't understand our jokes, and make gross foods with fungus. I hate it how everybody has changed. I hate the fact that we can't go back to the way things used to be.

A couple days ago I killed a child. I forget how long ago. Time doesn't really matter anyway. Starfire killed her mother. You would think I get nightmares from it. I don't. Call me heartless, but I don't really dream anymore. I didn't go to their funeral. I didn't want to sit among a bunch of people crying their hearts out. Raven went. Raven always goes to these kind of things. How does she stand it?

"Yo, BB! Come on, open up!" Cyborg practically knocks down my door just tapping on it.

"Come in," I yell through the metal door. Cyborg opens the door, whistling something as if he is happy. Liar.

"Tofu for BB," Cyborg cheers. He is so transparent. I bet something has happened again. "Wanna come and play video games?"

"No." I answer shortly.

"Come on. Your skills are getting so rusty, I bet even Raven could beat you," he teases. Why doesn't he just give me my dinner and leave?

"Yeah, right. As if Raven would even touch the controller." I reply.

"You'd be surprised. She's getting better, too." Cyborg tells me, as if it is everyday that Raven plays video games. Raven? Video games! Impossible.

"Raven plus video games equals impossible!" I shout in surprise, echoing my own thoughts.

"Hey, you been learning math all this time?" he jokes. "Later, BB." Cyborg walks out of my room, leaving the platter of tofu on the floor. After staring dumbly at the door, I jump up and run out. I have got to see Raven playing video games.

"Beast Boy's out of his room? Where's the fire?" Raven remarks dryly as I skid into the big room. Such a Raven remark.

"I am here to see _you _play video games!" I declare dramatically, pointing at Raven.

"So, are you challenging me or something?" she asks.

"Duh!" I say, already picking up a controller. Raven shrugs and reaches for the second controller. Only then, did I realize on the big screen were the video cameras. Robin was in his room, sitting on his bed, and Starfire was writing something down in her room. My room is empty.

"Uh, can I turn this off?" I wonder, pointing at the videos, and holding a game.

"No." Raven answers.

"Then how are we supposed to play?" This is so confusing.

"Wait until Cyborg can bring the videos up in his room, so he can watch them, and then we'll play," Raven replies.

"Dude, you guys are like stalkers," I mutter.

"Robin's tried to kill himself more than once. We have no choice," she answers coldly.

"Alright, y'all. You can put the game in now." Cyborg says. I jump up, and pop the game into the slot. There is no way Raven is ever going to beat me.

"Ready?" I ask, confidently. Raven only smiles slightly, as if she knows something I don't.

The game starts. I've chosen a racing game, the one that Cyborg and I have played so many times. Raven is the blue spaceship, and I am the green. I am ahead already! I grin; this is going to be easy.

"Come on, Raven. Give up now," I taunt, but as I am speaking, the blue spaceship comes up from behind me and skillfully knocks me off the edge when I am not ready.

"What? You can't do that!" I stutter. I have to start at the beginning again, because I was 'killed', and Raven's more than halfway finished.

"She can, and did. Sorry, BB." Cyborg cheers, as if he is winning not Raven. The game finishes quickly after that. Raven must have learned how to get maximum-lightning speed, a cheat that only Cyborg and I had known before.

As the little blue man came out from his blue spaceship, and did a little victory dance, Raven puts down the controller, and resumes her old book, as if nothing has happened. I cannot close my mouth. It is still wide open in shock that Raven, the very same video-games-are-pointless Raven, beat me, the master.

Cyborg is laughing like he has never seen anything so funny. Well, I guess these times don't bring much laughter. Raven takes no notice of my astonishment, and if she does, she doesn't let me know.

I start to walk slowly to my room, head hung in shame, when Raven suddenly shouts, "Titans! Trouble!" I sigh, then turn back around.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.

It's another victory video. When the Titans have all gathered, Raven presses play. Dr. Chang is here to boast about his victory. I zone out; I've seen a million of these, and don't really care anymore.

"Beast Boy. What time do we have to leave by?" Raven asks, interrupting my none-thinking period.

"Uh…" I stutter. How should I know? Are we getting pizza or something?

"6:30 PM tomorrow. And would Robin like to tell us why?" Raven says calmly. Robin zoned out, too. I bet he doesn't know the answer either.

"Because…. Chang's planning something," he says. Raven nods. Lucky guess.

"Chang is planning on attacking an area near the one he just took over. We have to be ready for not only that, but the probability that he was lying to us about the time, and be ready at all times for the attack," Raven explains. I actually listened this time. How stupid can the villains get? I mean, come on, who reveals their big plans to people who will at all costs stop them?

"We will also be warning the city to prepare for another attack." Raven continues, "I suggest you all get some rest tonight." Raven finishes. Well, actually, I've got some plans of my own….

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.

I fly over the various rocks and caves just outside of the city, in the form of a green crow. I find what I am looking for, it is not hard to find- I have been here countless other times before, and descend sharply.

I land in front of a statue, which at the bottom reads,

_**Terra**_

_**A Teen Titan**_

_**A true friend**_

I sit down in front of Terra's statue, gazing into her stone eyes, once light blue. It always makes me sad to come here, but it helps me think. It's so beautiful here this time of day. Terra, though hard stone, looks amazing; a black silhouette against a sunset sky. I can just imagine her moving again, flying on her rock, free again.

"Life's changed a lot since you've been trapped," I tell her. I wonder if she can hear me, "Would you believe Raven's leading us now? I know I haven't visited much, but I have a feeling you wouldn't approve of my behavior now."

"The Titans are just a joke now. Raven's the only serious one now. She hasn't changed much, compared to the rest of us. If you came back, I bet that Raven would welcome you with open arms. You and her would probably be able to beat all the criminals in the city together. Maybe then things would go back to the way they used to be then. Just having fun, you know?" I continue. It hurts me to see that Terra can't talk back, maybe not even listen, but sometimes I swear I can see her blink.

"You'd cheer up Star, too. She's all depressed, like the rest of us. Can you believe _Starfire _is depressed? Robin is more so than the rest of us. He just doesn't see the point of anything anymore. It's really sad." I sigh, and just sit for a while.

I still have faith in Terra, even though everything went downhill after her. Am I insane? Maybe. I don't know anymore. Everything was started because of Terra. Yet, I still will not admit that she is to blame, and still have hope. If I could, I'd change history forever so Terra never would have betrayed us. Maybe this would have happened anyway. Terra wouldn't have gotten depressed though. She would help Raven in leading the Titans. She and Raven would keep us from collapsing all together. Terra was the best and worst thing that ever happened to us. Ironic? I miss her so much.

"Why won't you come back, Terra?" I whisper out loud.


	5. Don't Tell Me :Robin

I did have this chapter posted, but took it down. This is the new version, and please tell me what you think! I am not sure about it.

This chapter contains the True Master from the episode, the Quest. The True Master is an old lady who lives at the top of a mountain, and has three guardians (the bear, the snake, and the monkey) that guard it.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans.**  
**

**Fall (Chapter 5)**

"Trouble!" Raven's voice awoke me from my light sleep. More like a doze. It's too hard to sleep properly anymore. I turn over and make out the flashing red numbers on my clock in the dark. 1:00. It can't be Chang. He's not attacking until 6:30. Or maybe he was just tricking us. Either that or he has a really messed up clock.

Groaning, I sit up in bed. Did I sign up for this job? Do I have a contract? Is there an expiration date? Can't they just say, "Oh, we've found someone better, we don't need you anymore,"? Can't criminals wait until at least 7:00 before bothering us?

Raven walks down the halls pounding on our doors. Apparently not. Damn. Following her, Cyborg knocks down the door just in case I've turned deaf.

"Come on, Robin. You can take a nap later!" he yells and moves on to murder Beast Boy's door. I roll my eyes, and sigh, looking longingly at my bed, but suddenly Raven is where my door used to be.

"If sleep is more important than saving the city, stay! You're no use anyway." She snaps and goes off, dragging a yawning Starfire past my door. By careful what you wish for. Isn't that what I wanted? For someone to cut me a break?

"Coming." I mutter before Cyborg comes in and hauls me away. Something the way Raven said it made me want to come. The part about being no use. Raven is one of the few people who knows exactly what to say to get me moving. Is she a better leader than I was? Probably.

I glance at the newspaper articles on my wall. The headlines glare at me, as if daring me to do something about them. **Where Have the Titans Gone? Titans Defeated! Heroes or Murderers? **They all have titles like that. I hate them, and yet I still collect them.

I open the dusty drawer that has all the good stuff about us. **Titans take out Chang! Killer Moth sent to Jail! **And then, of course, **Titans Betrayed! City Taken over by Former Titan! Titans show they still Care, **all the Terra articles. I have memorized all of them. Beast Boy would have once said, "Dude, you need a hobby." Not now. Maybe not ever again.

"Robin!" Cyborg's back just in case my door isn't dead yet. Raven may have given up on me, but Cyborg hasn't. How long until they crack?

On the way down to the living room, I catch a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror. My hair is messed up, and I have dark shadows under my eyes. My clothes are wrinkled and dirty, and my arm reveals the throbbing cuts from last night. Is this really me? Obviously.

In the living room, Beast Boy looks like the undead. Starfire is more awake, but still looks rather dim. I look worse. Raven and Cyborg are the only two who look serious and ready to go.

Raven sees me enter, and turns swiftly with the command, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chang. The liar must have thought that it would be funny to tell us the wrong time, and then wake us up in the middle of the night. Few people were out in the streets. I guess _normal_ people actually sleep all night. I wish I could have him locked away. Isn't that supposed to be my job? Why, out of the whole city, do we have to keep the bad guys in line? Why can't they hire normal police who get paid to do the job? We used to be big, superheroes, and now we're just wanna-be's.

Chang's robots advance towards us, and Raven's yells, "Titans, go!" My line. My job. I know that Raven's trying to help, but I cannot help being angry with her. Who said I wanted to give up my job? Why Raven? She's trying to help the team, but why can't I?

I leap towards the nearest robot, kicking at its face. The head only rolled a bit, didn't even come off completely. With one swipe it knocks me over, and walks over me. I am no longer a threat to it. I spring up kicking it, again and again, until it's fallen to the ground. I hit and punch over and over again. I imagine Slade in it so vividly that I cannot tear myself away from the pile of metal. I just keep hitting it, over and over.

Raven's taking on most of them. She can destroy five in one shot, when I can only stop one. Star has to fight on the ground, because she can't find the joy needed to fly. Her starbolts are stronger than they were a couple of days ago. Is she changing again? Cyborg's fighting off almost as many as Raven is. Chang obviously didn't expect us to show up or fight because there are not quite as many robots as his last attack. Beast Boy isn't fighting. Raven told him to keep people at bay, and keep any robots away from any wandering souls that happen to be able to ignore the snarling green tiger and broken robots.

I break away from my Slade vision, and watch them battle. Do they really need me? They fight as though there is no tomorrow. Maybe there isn't; how do we know?

I see something moving swiftly out of the corner of my eye, but when I turn my head, the figure is gone. I could have sworn I saw a small old woman with long silver braids.

I fling myself at a couple of unbusy robots. I kick and punch, and swing my staff, but I cannot take them down. I'm too distracted to even see Slade in them. There it is again! That quick figure that I can only see out of the corner of my eye. It's definitely an old woma-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, what happened?" I moan, cracking my eyes open. Raven comes into view, bending over me. The other Titans breathe a sigh of relief. Wait, we can't let Chang go! What happened? "Stop…Chang." I mumble.

"Chang escaped." Starfire reported quietly. He escaped? How? Don't all the articles say that the Teen Titans always bring their foes down? No matter what?

"Dude, you have got to stop staring into La-La Land!" Cyborg says frantically, waving his arms in my face.

"It looked as though you were distracted by something," Raven explains helping me to my feet. I notice she doesn't say _which isn't like you_ though she probably was tempted to. "The robots you were fighting knocked you out."

"I thought I saw…" I begin to mutter. "No. It couldn't have been."

"Saw what?" Raven asks intensely. What does she know? What did I miss? How could I have let myself be knocked out like that!

"The True Master. You know, the one that I went to find to train with?" I say. "Never mind. I must have been seeing things."

Raven and Cyborg exchange looks, and Raven replies gently, "The True Master helped us win. She fought off the robots attacking you when we couldn't. She destroyed many of the robots. Unfortunately…." Raven pauses.

"What happened?" I ask with a touch of my old force that used to make me a great leader. What happened? I must know, though I dreaded what she was going to say next.

"She was killed protecting you." Raven answers softly, lowering her eyes. I cannot say anything. Nothing at all. The True Master had helped me more than she'll ever know. Dead? That strong old woman who beat me up the mountain? Never. I still cannot say anything. I just stand there with my mouth open, trying to take this in. It's impossible. I loved that crazy old woman like my own grandmother, growing closer to her with my every visit to her mountain.

I begin shaking my head, denying what they said. I would not cry. She can't possibly be dead. Can she?

I stumble over to where someone has laid the old woman's body away from the robot parts. Raven comes up behind me, and puts a hand on my shoulder. I sit and cry by the True Master's side for a long time. One by one the other Titans leave except Raven. She understands in a way, I think. I'm not sure what way, but she understands.

Eventually I ask Raven if we can take the True Master back to her mountain where she was happy. Raven nods without saying a word, teleporting us to the place I described to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the top of her mountain, the bear, the monkey, and snake gather with us in deep sorrow to see their Master dead. The bear insists that she should be buried in her dojo, because it was her home, after all. The monkey suggests that we ought to lock the dojo up, to let her rest in peace. Raven offers quietly to seal the dojo, to insure that no one disturbs the Master. The snake decides they should keep people seeking out the Master from even getting past the bear. The guardians could take turns guarding it, or perhaps all at once to discourage people.

I agree absently without argument with all these ideas. I am too tired to argue. The guardians seem to know best. There are no words spoken for the old lady, for as Raven had pointed out, "She will be content knowing that we have done this much for her. Let your tears be your words."

By nightfall our work was done. I want to wake up from this horrible dream. People had gotten killed, yes, but no one close to me. No one that I cried for. Call me heartless, but I didn't know those people. The True Master was sealed in her dojo on her mountain for the rest of eternity, and I didn't tell her goodbye. Nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you communicate with dead spirits?" I ask Raven quietly on the way home.

"No." Raven says.

"Can you summon them?"

"No."

"Can you send a message to them?" I persist, though I have a sinking feeling I know what the answer is.

"No."

"Can't you do anything?" I scream at her though I know it's not Raven's fault. It's not her fault we're like this. It's mine. Everything's my fault. I should have kept us together instead of worrying about myself.

"I can take you home, and let you grieve in peace." Raven replies coolly. She's distracted by something. I'm sure of it! Raven's dark eyes gaze at me, looking as if they belonged to a scarred old woman, not a young teen. I do not see friendship and understanding in those eyes. I see pity, and sadness. I see wearied strength, the determination to keep us alive. I do not see mild annoyance at Beast Boy. I do not see the hidden smile behind her masked eyes. I do not see light or hope. I do not see Raven.

_Don't Tell Me_

_I don't want comfort_

_You can't understand_

_None of you know_

_This isn't what I planned_

_Don't tell me everything's_

_Going to be okay_

_Don't say anything_

_If you can't make her stay_

_My tears will be my words_

_Please just let me cry_

_Please don't tell me_

_That I need to say goodbye_

_Don't say you know_

_Exactly how I feel_

_Don't tell me that time_

_Will help me heal_

_My tears are enough_

_To fill hundreds of books_

_Don't say anything_

_And don't give me sad looks_

_Don't you dare tell me_

_That everyone has to die_

_Just leave me alone_

_Don't tell me because I'll cry_

A/N- Again, tell me your honest opinion! WARNING! Only two more chapters left until the end!

-DKR


	6. Difference :Anya R Hallow

Hello! I'm back! Wow.

_(Please enter lame excuse _hereOk, school has been really tough, and then I've been working with the greyhound rescue, and there was a school musical to think about (Go stage crew!), and my parents have been on the computer a lot.

One more chapter! Only one!

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Anya R. Hallow, who happens to live in Jump City at this time. I am NOT Anya! I do not know any Anyas either!

**Fall (Chapter 6)**

Anya R. Hallows' POV

The Teen Titans were once my heroes. I wanted to be like them. I wanted to help people. But how could I, plain Anya, help anyone? Besides I couldn't hate the Titans more now. I wish they would just go away.

Nothing's right anymore. The Titans are not the proud protectors of Jump City. They cannot stop villains and criminals from taking over the city. They cannot stop themselves from falling into deep depression. I guess it's kind of like sinking farther and farther down, and it's just too hard to get back up.

Raven's taken over the Titans. Robin couldn't handle the job and cracked. That's what my father says. My mother insists the Titans will make a huge comeback or something. My brother thinks that they should just leave us alone. If they're no good, why do they hang around? My sister, my gentle sister, tells me they are still good, deep down. I'm just plain sick of them.

They let a traitor onto their team. Her name was Terra. She betrayed the Titans and with Slade almost took over the city. Our whole street camped in the little suburbs outside of the city. We stayed there for about a week before running farther away from our home when Slade came to the suburbs.

It felt like years before we could go back home. Maybe it was only a couple of days, maybe weeks, maybe months. I don't know. No one bothered to count the days; everyone was so focused on surviving.

That time period in hiding was the worst in our lives. The older folk in the suburbs were nice, but had little room for big families and children. Our family consisted of a mother, a father, an older sister, an older brother, twin boys who were in their terrible twos, and me. No one was willing to take in such a big family with such little kids, so we had to live in the streets.

The streets were awful. Now whenever I see a ragged homeless person now, I make sure to show them the utmost kindness. We had to beg, and scavenge for even a bread roll. My brother, Jon, and my sister, Leigh, refused any food until the twins, Mom, Dad, and I had eaten. They lost a lot of weight, and are still recovering. I lost a lot too, but not as much. Our stomachs had shrunken so much when we came home that we could barely eat anything more than a few slices of bread.

I blame the Teen Titans for trusting Terra so easily. I saw her once; she had twinkling blue eyes and blond hair that any girl would envy. She was laughing and joking around with the others, normal as anything. So much for first appearances.

Slade's gone now. Melted in a pit of lava or something, though there's rumor that he has been seen at night. Terra's a statue. I think she deserves it. I guess I'm being harsh, but my family paid the price for her betrayal.

Walking down the street, I see scattered debris. There's been another fight. I wander closer out of curiosity, and realize that the trash is robot parts. There is something else staining the cement and robots. Blood. I feel a sickening feeling in my stomach, and the sudden need to vomit. Who was hurt? One of the Titans? Much as I hate to admit it, I'm still slightly obsessed with them. Slightly.

I run. Running helps a lot. You don't really think much when you run, just basic thoughts of survival, just keep going. It brings out basic human instinct. Running helps with everything. A lot of people say that running away from your problems is cowardice, but sometimes it's just plain, old good sense.

After a couple of blocks, I stop, panting slightly. I swear next year I am going to try out for the school's track team. With every battle things get worse and worse. What if someone was hurt again? Killed?

I suddenly remember my friend's solemn voice on the phone telling me that her aunt Jane Lee and her little cousin Danny were killed by the Titans. Poor Anne was in such shock I didn't recognize her voice at all. Jane and Danny were innocent; just walking out on the street one night, and unfortunately stumbled onto the wrong path.

I walk slowly home the long way, so I will pass Titans Tower on the way. I pass such devastation it's unbelievable. Unbelievable to think that our happy, normal city has turned into a depressed battlefield. Horrible to even imagine what turmoil everyone is facing. Just because five so-called heroes have fallen. Because one lost girl turned out to be a traitor.

I think I have been taking a rather morbid turn in my thoughts. I have taken a deeper, more philosophical view towards things. Everything looks new to me. Sunset is one such thing. A time when day begins to die and night is born. When light and dark are one in the sky. It is both beautiful and sad in one. Especially with the black silhouette of the Tower against an orange, pink, and purple painted sky.

"How ironic." Someone says quietly next to me. My attention snaps to the girl next to meRaven! What is she doing here? I am shocked, and suddenly somewhat self-conscious of my butterfly T-shirt that says, 'Fly High!'

"What is?" I ask carefully.

"The sunset. It makes everything seem alright and perfect when it is in absolute chaos," she replies almost sadly.

"Yeah. When day dies and night is born. When light and dark are one in the sky." I answer absently, voicing my earlier thoughts. Raven looks at me for the first time, as if surprised to find someone beside her who didn't think she was crazy or something. Or maybe she thought she was talking to herself. How do I know?

"Yes," Raven says slowly.

"So what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be saving or ruining someone's life? Or living in your cozy tower while there are so many homeless people because of you?" I snap bitterly, suddenly breaking the spell of the sunset. So much for the manners that Mom has drilled into me.

Raven is unfazed, however. "I have been out here all day, trying to get people to understand that they can't just ignore everything that's been going on. No one wants to move out of the city or even listen to what I have to say." She says angrily.

"Sure, can you blame them? I mean, most people here have lived here in peace and happiness all their lives, and suddenly you want them to move away from the only home they've ever known?" Whatever happened to shy Anya? I think I want her back right about now. You never want to get Raven mad.

Raven is looking at me funny again. "That's true enough." Raven agrees. I feel sorry for her. She is taking all the burden for what's been happening. I suddenly feel guilty because I, too, hated the Titans. Do I still hate them? Or have I forgotten my hatred?

"Why don't you try going on the TV or radio or something?" I suggest.

"About half the people don't have TV or radio and those who do would turn it off the moment I come on." Well, she has a point.

"Well…." I trail off. I suddenly realize I am giving advice and help to _Raven._ As in, Raven the _Teen Titan, _Raven who is of those responsible for our city's depression, Raven who is responsible for who-knows-how-many deaths.

"What happened to the Titans?" I suddenly burst out. Raven narrows her eyes, but will not look at me. If it is possible to die of shame and embarrassment, I would be dead right now.

"It happened…over time," the dark girl begins slowly. "I don't think anyone ever realized what was happening…after Terra. Beast Boy was depressed, but did his best to never show it. He got…quieter, and quieter. Robin….I don't know quite what happened to Robin. Maybe it was Slade. Maybe Red X. Who knows? Cyborg began to worry more and more about Beast Boy, Robin, and I. Though I hadn't changed, he was worried nevertheless." Raven pauses, and inhales deeply. I wonder if she has told anyone else this story.

"Starfire didn't change much until Robin and Beast Boy were both depressed and she couldn't cheer them up. Star…had trouble understanding the idea of depression. She became quiet, and distant…like her mind was somewhere else, and her spirit had left." Raven stops, and still refuses to look at me.

"Do ya think it's possible for them to like, you know, go back to how they used to be?" I ask. There must be something terribly wrong with me. I am calmly chatting with a girl I thought I hated, when I find it difficult to have a conversation with my family.

"Eventually." Raven replies, "I think all they need is some time to regain themselves, and not have to worry about saving the city. Or maybe a good kick out of the holes they have dug."

"Then why don't y'all just, like, take a vacation or something!" I explode. Is this _really _so hard? I mean, Mom always used to drive for hours in the countryside after a hard day or something she couldn't deal with.

"Who would protect the city?" Raven says in frustration. I snort softly. I think the city could use a break almost as much as the Titans.

Licking my lips, I slowly begin, "Talk to the police. They're actually paid and trained to protect the city. I'll bet they'll understand."

Raven's looking at me funny again. With…a respect? Or maybe understanding? Or is it my butterfly shirt? I don't know.

"If you'll excuse me….I have some things to take care of, and then I think we need to pack…." Raven says, before disappearing into the night. Sighing, I begin to walk home. When did the darkness sneak up on me? Mom is going to worry, then I'll get a pointless lecture about the danger at night. Like I haven't heard it before.

On the way home, I ponder my conversation with Raven. She seemed so depressed and lost, yet so determined. I'm beginning to feel my old admiration for the Titans returning and replacing my recent hatred. That conversation with Raven made a difference to me. Did it make a difference to Raven? Did I show her that someone in this crazy city has sense? Did it make a difference to the Titans?

_Something Odd_

_There's something odd about this  
You know, I used to hate you  
I used to despise everything you did  
But now I have a respect for what you do_

_It's so weird; this whole picture  
I'll bet you don't even know my name  
Yet I'm watching your every move  
And I know you could never feel the same_

_It's frightening me, this sudden change  
Like a storm residing from the sky  
Revealing a sunny blue blanket  
The lies slowly drifting, beginning to die_

_It's scaring me, I never expected  
That there was something other than sadness  
That you really are more than what you appear  
There's something odd about all this_

-Dark Kitsune of Ra (me! I'll edit it later)

A/N- Love it? Hate it? Tell me how I can improve please!


	7. Butterfly Wings :Raven

I have updated! Wow...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the poem, Butterfly Wings, which I wrote like 3 months ago and just seemed to fit.

Enjoy!

**Fall (Chapter 7)**

Raven's POV

What am I feeling? Happiness? Not quite. Sadness? Definitely not. Relief? Yes. I am relieved. About everything I suppose. I can actually sleep. I don't have nightmares. Everything seems to be getting better slowly, ever since I did what that teenage girl said might work. I don't even know her name. I can't even remember what she looked like. I remember the butterfly shirt. The girl with the butterfly shirt.

_Can you hear them,  
The butterfly wings?  
Their song of sweet innocence  
And the harmony it brings?_

Ironically there is a butterfly here too. I am in a meadow that seems to burst life, and go on forever. We took a vacation. Hard to believe. I arranged to be gone two weeks, and we, the Titans, packed and traveled to the middle of nowhere over night. All I really know is we're at a place full of these meadows, gorgeous forests, gently rolling hills; all under an open blue sky.

_Butterfly wings,  
Are you more than what you seem?  
Are you more than a pretty pattern?  
More than just a dream?_

I watch the butterfly gently flutter from lilac flower to yellow flower, pausing slightly at each one. The butterfly doesn't know anything is wrong and just goes about its honest business. I don't know what type of butterfly it is, but it has black and bright yellow patterns, creating mazes and webs on its wings.

_Butterfly wings,  
Can you fly to the sun?  
Can you move on?  
Fly past what you've done?_

Somewhere in the distance I see a red spot against the baby blue sky. A green dot chases the red dot playfully. The red spot is Starfire. Arriving at this happy place changed her. Maybe it has shown her that there is still joy in the world, not everything is hopeless. Beast Boy, I think, has started to move on. Past Terra, past Slade, and past our fall.

_Butterfly wings,  
Can you see through the dark?  
Are you the very last,  
Of hope's little spark?_

Robin (an earthbound red dot) and Cyborg (a rather big blue dot) are playing football I think. I can see the little brown dot flying through the sky, and the green spot hitting it, then the blue spot yelling and waving his arms. Cyborg is learning how to relax again. It's so strange. We have to learn how to have _fun _again. I have a feeling that the Tower will still have cameras for a while, but we won't have to be watching them every second. What a relief.

_Butterfly wings,  
Can you lead us to the light?  
Can you give us hope?  
Take us away from night?_

My thoughts stray to the butterfly girl again. She had gray eyes. I suddenly remember that. Gray eyes that looked into my soul. I wondered how she became so wise, so young. Somehow I wish I could see the butterfly girl again. She is one of the few people I know that can tell the blunt truth. When I talked to her, she didn't try to reassure me that everything would be alright. I like that quality. She has strong opinions. I like that too.

_Butterfly wings,  
Weak, and yet strong  
Fly to the right flower  
Never the wrong_

Suddenly Starfire is beside me, giggling. "Friend Raven, I am very happy we have come here. I believe it has done us much good."

"I know. So do I." I reply.

"How did you think of it?" she asks me.

"Well, to tell you the truth, a gray-eyed butterfly girl suggested it to me. I've been looking for the hidden solution for so long, I guess I forgot how to see the obvious." I tell her. No use making up something. We've suffered enough lies. I don't want to lie anymore.

"It is a good idea." Starfire is silent for a moment. "I…I had thought that there was no way anything would change, and we would never go back to the way we used to be. I, I thought there was no hope left." Star hangs her head in shame. Like I said before, this has been the hardest on her, but she is recovering wonderfully.

"Star?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Did I…did I do what was right for the team?" I ask quietly. It is a question that has been bothering me ever since I've taken over the Teen Titans. I needed to hear the truth.

Starfire is quiet again. "I believe, friend Raven, you did more than enough for the team. You did not have to lead us when Robin became unable to. You did not have to attend funerals, but you felt obliged to anyway. You could have sunk into a state of depression as the rest of us did, but instead you chose to lead us and help us in our time of need. You did a perfect job." Star gives me with one of her dazzling smiles before flying off to the red, blue, and green spots in the distance.

_Butterfly wings,  
Though tattered and torn  
Still move forward  
Though weathered and worn_

Maybe Starfire is right. All I know is that I should stop looking at the past and start looking forward into our future. A new time has come for us. A time after our fall. Our new rise back to what we used to be. The butterfly has moved on. And we must too. Like a butterfly's wings unfolds after metamorphosis, our new adventure is unfolding too into a new day.

_Butterfly wings,  
Have come to say good bye  
Butterfly wings,  
Fly on past the sky_

A/N: This was going to be the last chapter, but I might do ONE more chapter as an epilouge sort of thing. Tell me what you think!

DKR


End file.
